Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container structure, in particular to a joint compound container having a smooth inner surface without slags formed on the inner surface.
Description of the Prior Art
Joint compound containers are applied to fill cements, glues, or other engineering joint compounds. According to practical requirements, mixing tasks can be achieved with the containers. In operation, a user holds the container with one hand and holds a scraper with the other hand. Then, the user uses the scraper to scrap out the joint compound in the container along the inner wall of the container. Therefore, a proper amount of joint compound may be attached on the scraper for coating on wallboards.
In conventional, the joint compound containers are usually made of metals for durability, and several metal plates are connected to form a trench-shaped body having an opening facing upwardly via high-temperature welding techniques. In the welding process, welding rods are melting to form welding fluxes to connect the metal plates with each other. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 5, for improving the structural strength and the sealing of the welded product, protruding welding beads 52 are formed at the connecting portions between the metal plates 51. Moreover, when the welding fluxes are not solidified, the welding fluxes are penetrated into the interior of the joint compound container from gaps between the metal plates 51 to form protruding welding beads 521 on the inner surface 53 of the joint compound container. Moreover, when the joint compound container is manufactured by using welding techniques with welding rods, the welding sludge are spread on the container during the welding process, and irregular welding slags 54 are formed on the inner surface 53 of the joint compound container. As a result, the appearance of the container is greatly influenced by these slags.
Furthermore, the protruding welding beams 521 and the slags 54 on the inner surface 53 of the conventional joint compound container make the inner surface 53 of the container uneven. Consequently, because the inner surface of the container is uneven, the user cannot use the scraper to scrap out the joint compound in the container along the inner wall of the container in a proper and smooth manner when the user operates the conventional container. Moreover, because of the uneven inner surface of the container, the amount of the joint compound cannot be controlled precisely, thereby reducing the efficiency in performing the tasks.